


Justice Is Served

by taichara



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question isn't how to get all of Team Korea to Athena's Christmas concert, but why ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice Is Served

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/gifts).



Every year, Athena Asamiya put on an enormous, no-holds-barred outdoor Christmas concert for her legions of fans. The shows were -- naturally -- always a hit, and the videos were just as insanely popular afterwards; and one of the biggest debates amongst the fandom every year revolved around where in the world Athena would hold the holiday concert _this_ time.

This year Athena happened to choose Southtown ... and, conveniently, it just so happened that Kim Kaphwan's extended team were making a visit of their own at that exact same time ...

-*-

"Why are you trying to talk me into this --"

"Because it'll be fun, and you need fun! And it's for Christmas!"

"Terry, since when do you think I --"

"Don't even try, man, you suck at lying. Like, really suck. Anyway, it won't kill you much and Jhun'll get distracted for a while where 'a while' is more like 'at least two weeks' so you can go spend time with the kids or something and just _unbend_ , honestly."

"What you mean is that he'll gloat. Incessantly. You know what he's like."

Somehow Terry _just_ managed to hide his glee at the entire situation unfolding in front of his face. Kim was hunkered down over his side of the wee Cafe table like he thought he needed to defend it from all comers. sheerly through the force of the 'no' that was radiating from him. 

Naturally, Terry was feeling the need to make him unbend for his own good ~

"Nah, he'll be too distracted to gloat. Distracted and fanboying.   
"Look at it like a test, Kim; if they make it through the concert without Jhun freaking out or them getting themselves in hot water, then you've made progress! And they're getting the spirit of Christmas!"

_And I'm watching the concert from the safety of Mary's apartment and her ginormous TV. Heh._

Kim sighed, rubbing his temple, and Terry just~ waited.

"... We don't actually celebrate Christmas. But that's a fair point about testing.   
"Fine. I'll let him know, then, on the off chance he hasn't finalized his concert arrangements."

As Kim reached for his phone, Terry politely neglected to inform him that it didn't matter -- Jhun had already covered all the bases already ...

-*-

_Oh, no. Oh god why. Whhhhhyyyy._

It wasn't that Kensou disliked Jhun -- he really kind of found him funny, in a sort of ironic contrast way -- but really, no amount of funny was going to change the fact that the man was a stalker. A stalker barely fazed by being bit by moving vehicles, no less. And he was going to be turning up at the concert? Just wonderful. Couldn't be better! Hooraaaay ...

"Actually, Kensou, Jhun isn't coming alone. Kim and his students are also going to here this year, so he probably~ won't be off on his own looking to get backstage."

Athena's cheerful comment was delivered along with her best 'you need to not think so loudly~'-face, and Kensou sunk deeper into his chair in her suite's expansive parlour. Damnit. But, maybe it wouldn't be _all_ bad ...?

"By 'students', you mean ...?"

_Please say his kids. Please say his kids, or May Lee, or ..._

"Chang and Choi, of course."

_Arrrrghhhh._

"Oh, and I think Chae Lim is also going to be there. Honestly, Kensou, we'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Her expression was now one of pure, impish evil.

"After all, Jhun's no different than many other fans, and he's a gentleman about it -- and it's not as if this is a tournament, we're not _fighting_ them.  
"Just relax, and it'll be fine. Even the zealous deserve some cheer during the holidays, after all ~"

-*-

In another hotel, a phone call ended.

"Well now, get yourselves ready. Tomorrow night you're going to experience a new facet of your training."

All hope slowly drained out of Chang at the sound of those words. He met Choi's equally horror-stricken face -- then immediately schooled his own expression into one of (terrified) excitement as he caught the warning glint of outraged fan fervor in Jhun Hoon's eyes (' _How does he make his glasses shine like that? It's damn creepy is what it is!_ ') as their auxiliary 'trainer' slowly stowed his phone away. Jhun's own face was a showcase of triumph mixed with pure otaku rapture, and -- if the hapless duo dared to admit it -- infinitely more terrifying than anything Kim had ever inflicted on them.

"So, Master Kim is ..."

"Going as well, of course! That was Kim on the phone. He's seen the merit of this regimen and he'll be there to see the fruits of your progress right there beside us.   
"And he'll see the difference that her music makes, he most certainly will."

The gleam suddenly intensified, it that was even possible.

"You two aren't going to disappoint me, now, are you?"

-*-

If the sheer number of people packed into the park -- and spilling out of the park, and piled on the rooftops around the park -- was any indication, Athena's concert was the best thing to hit Southtown since the last KoF tournament. Maybe even the last few tournaments, Yuri reflected (while screaming out a cheer as Athena finished another set); Ash was a horrible little creep and all the magic stuff was just getting to weird again.

_I'd much rather be here, honestly. Too bad I couldn't convince Ryo or Robert to come --_

Not that she was _lonely_ , mind you -- Chae Lim was gleefully yelling right beside her. Of course it probably didn't hurt that Yuri had basically rescued her from the very special hell of having to watch Kim and Jhun make fools of themselves in completely different ways ~

Across the expanse of the crowd, Yuri heard a roar and then a disciplinarian's angry bellow mere seconds before she spotted the telltale flashes of white uniforms. Chae Lim started guiltily, but before she could start pushing through the mob Yuri grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on, Lim, you're here to enjoy yourself. It'll be fine, trust me ~"

-*-

"You didn't."

"I did!"

"You're evil."

"Really? I think I like being evil, then ~"

Sprawled across Mary's couch, Terry grinned up at her.

"Jhun sees the concert, Kim gets to practice some, and we give Geese a huge headache from whatever fallout happens while you're conveniently on holidays. Yeah, I could get used to being evil --  
"Merry Christmas, Mary ~~"


End file.
